


What do you mean, this isn't how Dear Evan Hansen went?

by bunnymatsu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Anal, M/M, Omegaverse, Other, Plants, Smut, Toys, a/b/o dynamics, acorns, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnymatsu/pseuds/bunnymatsu





	What do you mean, this isn't how Dear Evan Hansen went?

Ever since Evan Hansen was small, he'd loved trees. Trees were beautiful, and they never judged him or bullied him. The closest thing a tree had ever done to bullying was when an acorn had fallen on his head, but he accepted the acorn as a gift from the tree rather than an act of malice. 

Evan still loved trees when he was in high school. That was when things got rough, and when he realized his status as an omega. It was harder than it should've been. But he still loved trees. So much so, that he decided that it should be a tree that aided him when he thought things were never getting better, and he jumped. Deep down, he knew that a tree would never hurt him, and that he'd live. He really did want to live, no matter what his brain was telling him at the moment when he let go.

Now, Evan was in his room, staring at his left arm. He'd just gotten his cast off and it felt weird, almost like his skin was made of rubber, but like it was extremely delicate at the same time. He didn't like it, and even felt paranoid to move his arm just to do simple things like washing his hands. He'd been told a physical therapist would briefly help him if he needed it, but that it was normal to be extra cautious or feel weird after getting a cast off. That was definitely relieving, he thought to himself. Stretching carefully, Evan sat up and looked at his dresser. His room was neat, since he'd recently cleaned it, and he'd put a small acorn on the dresser. The one from when he was small. 

He'd kept that little 'gift’ from the tree so long because it was almost a sign of comfort to him now. You'd think it'd be a bad reminder, and it was for awhile. Still, Evan knew that what he'd done wasn't the tree's fault in any way, and he almost pitied the plant for using it for such a purpose. 

He got out of bed after a few more seconds of looking at the acorn, outstretching his arm, and gently holding it in his left hand. It made the skin feel a little less like rubber. He smiled at it for a moment before putting it back. 

“I'm sorry.” He apologized to the small nut, although it wouldn't reply. 

“You know, for.. What I did.” He still hadn't fully let himself relieve that guilt. He squeezed the acorn tightly in his palm, sighing. He knew why he felt so bad, too. It was almost time for his 'cycle’, and he was going to go through it for only the second time. The first time was the worst, so he wasn't as worried this time, but he knew as soon as he noticed his scent growing stronger. 

“Damn it..” Evan muttered, setting the acorn down as he felt himself getting restless. It was starting, and starting now. A feeling of warmth spread from his chest through his entire body, making him almost itch with a desire to be touched. This was unbearable, just like the first time had been. He sat upright on his bed, digging his fingers into the sheets below him as he focused on breathing. That was mostly how he'd gotten through the last time. 

“Why is this so difficult..?” He groaned in frustration as his eyes moved frantically around the room, searching for any sign on life. He was desperate. The only thing he could think of was the acorn, which led his mind to wander to a tree. With as wet as he was getting, he knew he could take that, and he was desperate for some contact, and technically, it would be living contact if he did lewd things with a tree, right?

“I can't believe I'm considering this..” Evan spoke softly to himself, pressing his thighs together subconsciously to combat the spreading of the burning heat between them. He stood up, walking over to his room window, where he pulled the cords to open the blinds and curtains. It took a few tries, with as desperate he was. He wasn't exactly worried about fumbling. He put his leg over the edge of the window, straddling it. That was enough to send an involuntary whimper out of him, and he found himself just desperately pushing his hips against the edge of the windowsill.

“No.. I shouldn't do that.” He chided himself, lifting his other leg over and jumping down to the grass below. That's when he took off in a sprint towards the park near his house. It barely took five minutes to arrive at his pace, and since it was dark out, no one was around. He smiled softly at the trees that stood in front of him, against the dark skyline. They were beautiful, and Evan knew he appreciated them more than anyone at that moment. 

“I shouldn't even think about this..” He told himself again, but it was soon drowned out by his absolute need. The heat had grown unbearable, to the point where he was probably going to produce enough lubrication to go through his pants. That wouldn't be ideal, at all. He approached a tree with a few bumps in convenient places, perfect for climbing. Lifting his leg again, he held back the urge to immediately just grind against it, as he pulled himself up onto the lowest branch. Feeling how rough the bark was, Evan began having second thoughts about his original plan.

“Wait..” He paused, feeling something smooth. An acorn. Just that alone would probably be enough at that point, and it was fairly large too. Perfect. Making a quick check to see that no one was around, Evan undid his pants just slightly. His underwear was practically soaked with arousal, and he softly sighed upon noticing that. He wasted no time, shoving the nut into himself with a soft cry of pleasure. He had never imagined how good an acorn would feel, but really, what kind of person did? 

“Y-Yes..” He whined, grinding himself against his own pants, which covered the roughness of the tree. In his state, it really didn't take long to cum, and it was rather pitiful really. He took the acorn out of himself, panting as he felt the heat diminish just a bit. He would be able to control himself now, at the very least.

But he'd never look at his acorn the same way ever again.


End file.
